Language Challenge
by Innar Y-Biem
Summary: Saat Kaneki dan Rize memainkan permainan "Language Challenge" / Warning di dalam...


Yo update Kaneki x Rize, terkhususkan untuk mbq tit-tersayang/? #g

Disclaimer

Tokyo Ghoul isn't mine, but it's belong to Sui Ishida-sensei.

Warning: EYD ga beraturan, bahasa tidak baku, bahasa daerah jawa & sunda, dan of course OOC.

Here we go..

* * *

 **Language Challenge**

Malam hari saat Kaneki lagi gabut gak ada kerjaan, dia menonton video youtube karya Pewdiepie yang berjudul "Language Challenge."

Berisikan sebuah challenge dimana Pewds dan kekasihnya harus menterjemahkan suatu kata (yang sudah ditulis di sobekan kertas) dalam bahasa inggris ke bahasa lawannya (Pewds menterjemahkan ke bahasa italia dimana italia adalah bahasa ibu dari Marzia, dan sebaliknya).

Melihat video itu, Kaneki ingin mempraktekkan challenge itu. Kebetulan dia mengaliri darah sunda dari kedua orangtuanya dan Rize mengaliri darah jawa medok tulen dari kedua orangtuanya.

Buru-buru Kaneki menuju ke dapur dimana istrinya itu sedang memasak popmi untuk makan malam mereka.

"Neng Rize~" panggil Kaneki mesra sambil memeluk Rize dari belakang.

"Eh iya mas Kaneki, ada apa?" ucap Rize sambil mengaduk popmi.

"Sini deh aku mau kasih kamu nonton sesuatu.." ucap Kaneki sambil menyeret pinggul Rize. Rize yang hanya seorang gadis polos dari desa itu menurut saja, sambil membawa 2 bungkus popmi yang sudah matang.

Rize lalu diputarkan video yang tadi ditonton Kaneki, sambil menunggu Rize selesai menonton Kaneki makan popmi rasa KariOke kesukaannya.

Rize terlihat serius menonton, setelah videonya selesai lalu Rize memakan popmi bagiannya yang sudah tinggal satu seruputan karna dimakan Kaneki.

"I..ini kok sudah mau habis mas? Aku kan laper.." Rize melihat ke arah Kaneki dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aduh khilaf, yaudah aku bikinin lagi kamu jangan nangis.." ucap Kaneki langsung gerak cepat membuatkan popmi untuk Rize.

Setelah perjalanan panjang, Kaneki kembali ke kamar sambil memberikan popmi ke Rize.

"Jadi, kenapa mas kasih aku nonton video itu?" ucap Rize.

"Aku pengen main gituan.." ucap Kaneki ambigu membuat Rize gagal paham.

"Maksudnya? Gituan gimana mas?" tanya Rize.

"Itu kaya yang di video.." jelas Kaneki singkat/?

"Emang tadi mereka di video ngapain? Aku _nda mudeng_ e.. Ngomongnya pake bahasa inggris." Ucap Rize tanpa dosa. Kaneki jatuh dengan fabulous.

"Emm.. Ya intinya begitu kita main tebak-tebakan kata dalam bahasa daerah lain.. Tapi kalo yang tadi kan kurang greget neng, jadi aku tambahin aturan mainnya sedikit.." jelas Kaneki kemudian.

"Oh yaudah mainnya gimana?" tanya Rize lalu meminum seruputan terakhir popmi-nya.

"Jadi gini..." Kaneki berbisik ke telinga Rize. Sontak Rize kaget, lalu memukul pelan dada Kaneki.

"Ih mas kaneki _ngopo_ si.. Aku malu ntar.." ucap Rize diiringi semburat pink di wajahnya.

"Gapapa, kaya sama orang lain aja. Kan sama aku.." Kaneki mencoba menenangkan Rize sambil ber mata-genit.

"Ish, _nda_ mau aku. W _egah_ ah _isin.._ " Rize menutup mukanya.

"Yaudah kita suit dulu, kalo aku menang kita main ini ya?" ucap Kaneki.

" _Yowes_ , aku pasti bisa menang kalo main suit sama mas Kaneki.." Rize tiba-tiba kembali pede.

Setelah tiga kali suit, Rize kalah. Kaneki tersenyum penuh kelicikan dan kemenangan.

"Ayo ganti baju dulu sana." Ucap Kaneki.

Rize lalu masuk ke kamar ganti dan keluar dengan pakaian yang sangat tebal seperti pakaian musim dingin. Kaneki tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ayo tulis apa aja kata yang mau dibikin challenge.." ucap Kaneki. Rize lalu menulis di sebuah kertas beberapa buah kata, sedangkan Kaneki yang tadi sudah menulis sekarang berganti baju menjadi hanya memakai boxer.

"Udah nih mas..." ucap Rize sambil memberikan beberapa gulungan kertas.

"Ayo mulai." Ucap Kaneki sambil memasukkan kertas milik Rize ke dalam sebuah wadah.

Kemudian dia mengambil 1 kertas itu, dan isinya adalah...

"Makan..." Kaneki berfikir sedikit, lalu menjawab "Madang.." dengan tegas.

Wajah Rize seketika pucat, tanda jawabannya benar.

"Aku benar kan?" tanya Kaneki untuk konfirmasi. Rize lalu mengangguk tapi juga menggeleng, ragu.

"Oke aku benar. Sesuai peraturan, kamu harus melepas 1 potong pakaian yg kamu pakai ketika aku menjawab benar dan 2 potong pakaian jika kamu menjawab salah. Ayo buru..." kata Kaneki. Rize lalu melepas scarf yang dia pakai.

"Oke _saiki_ giliranku ya." Rize lalu mengambil kertas dari milik Kaneki dan membuka kertasnya dan tulisannya adalah...

"Main." Rize berfikir keras, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahasa sunda.

"Ahhh opo yo... _Dolan_ bukan?" ucap rize sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kaneki tersenyum puas.

"Bukan lahh..." Kaneki sweatdropp. "Jangan diacak-acak rambutnya, jadi jelek tau." lanjut Kaneki sambil mengusap rambut Rize.

"Ish..." Rize tersipu dan lupa untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Jadi jawabannya apa?" tanya Kaneki.

"Ah... Main... A-Aku menyerah..." ucap Rize ragu-ragu. Kaneki lalu tersenyum puas sambil melihat Rize membuka jaket dan pakaiannya. Kini Rize memakai sarung tangan, rok dan sepotong pakaian tipis yang menutupi tubuh dan pakaian dalamnya.

"Haha ayo dong masa neng gamau mukul aku?" goda Kaneki sambil mengambil gulungan kertas lagi. Isinya adalah...

"Baju... Ahh, baju... Apa ya?" Kaneki berfikir, kali ini dia kesusahan.

"Ayo mas _ndang_ dijawab..." goda Rize, kali ini Rize percaya diri bahwa Kaneki tidak bisa menjawab.

"Yaudah aku nyerah aja." Ucap Kaneki.

Rize sangat bahagia lalu dia mencopot sarung tangannya dan menampar wajah Kaneki dengan keras, meninggalkan bekas tangan warna merah di pipinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH sakit..." teriak Kaneki sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Biarin, biar aku puas!" ucap Rize dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Haduh, yaudahlah lanjut..." Kaneki melanjutkan permainannya dengan menyodorkan gulungan kertasnya ke Rize.

Rize mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu, lalu membuka salah satu gulungan kertasnya dan melihat isinya.

"Takut... Aduh takut apa ya?" Rize mencoba mengingat, tapi kemudian lupa lagi.

"Ahh aku menyerah.." teriaknya frustasi. Lalu membuka rok dan under-rok yang dia pakai.

Kaneki melihat jeplakan tubuh rize dengan jelas lewat pakaian tipis dan celana dalam yang Rize pakai. Isi boxer Kaneki juga sudah sesak karna melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hahhh ayo cepat lanjutkan, aku sudah tidak sabar.." ucap Kaneki dengan nafas yang berat menahan 'sang adik' yang meronta-ronta di dalam boxernya.

Kaneki lalu mengambil kertas milik Rize dan membukanya.

"Main... IH TADI KAN KAMU BILANG hahahaha.. Aku tau, jawabannya _dolan_ kan?" ucap Kaneki dengan penuh ke-pd-an. Muka Rize sudah sangat pucat, lalu Rize mengangguk pasrah.

Ditanggalkan lah sepotong kaos tipis terakhir, kini Rize hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan sarung tangan saja. Kaneki yang sudah tak kuat melihat istrinya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam itupun langsung menyerangnya.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan malam dengan penuh birahi.

End-

Atau tidak?

"Anu. Sebenarnya aku lagi halangan, mas. Maaf ya." Ucap Rize saat Kaneki kebingungan karna tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tebal di selakangan Rize.

Owari~

* * *

WTF WHAT I'VE DONE..

Gatau mau masukin rate T atau M, tapi kayanya masih safe kalo masuk Rate T.

Reviewnya ditunggu yaq~


End file.
